1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of receiving image data from a plurality of external devices and recording images obtained by combining images indicated by the received image data with images captured by the imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. JP2014-107775A discloses an electronic camera that combines electronic images of a plurality of channels. The electronic camera disclosed in the Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. JP2014-107775A combines a sub electronic image obtained by an obtaining unit with a main electronic image generated by an image capturing unit. In that process, the sub electronic image is adjusted in size to be smaller than the size of the main electronic image and then is combined with the main electronic image. In addition, a sub scene is tried to be detected in which significant changes occur in the sub electronic image. When such a sub scene is detected, the size and combining mode of the sub electronic image representing the detected sub scene are changed, so that the sub electronic image is highlighted. Accordingly, necessary and sufficient information is conveyed to a viewer, and visibility of the combined image is improved.
The Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. JP2007-173963A discloses an imaging apparatus (camera) capable of multi-angle capturing. The Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. JP2007-173963A discloses the imaging apparatus (camera) that receives moving image data from another imaging apparatus wirelessly, and combines the moving image data received from the other imaging apparatus to display the combined moving image data on a display unit.
The present disclosure provides an imaging apparatus capable of receiving image data from a plurality of external devices and recording an image obtained by combining an image indicated by the received image data with an image captured by the imaging apparatus of the present disclosure.